Madness
by era.dcruxer
Summary: Bahkan ketika sang uchiha sudah tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya, naruto tetap bertahan di samping sasuke. Terus menegarkan hatinya, terus membangun harapan untuk kesembuhan sasuke, terus sabar menjalani hari dengan kekasih yang terkadang tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Terus...terus...dan terus sampai suatu saat dimana dirinya akan mencapai batasnya.


Author : D'little CrazyHybrid

Genre : Angst

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gue author baru, jadi cerita ini sangat hancur, AU, shounen-ai, OOC, typos. DLDR, get that ?

Summary : Bahkan ketika sang uchiha sudah tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya, naruto tetap bertahan di samping sasuke. Terus menegarkan hatinya, terus membangun harapan untuk kesembuhan sasuke, terus sabar menjalani hari dengan kekasih yang terkadang tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Terus...terus...dan terus sampai suatu saat dimana dirinya akan mencapai batasnya.

Title : Madness

Based On My True Story

Happy Reading ~~~~~~~~~~

**-0000000-**

"_sasukeee!" aku berteriak melihat kekasihku yang berjalan meninggalkan ku. Dia terus saja berjalan menuju cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mataku. Dia berada didepanku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggapainya ? kenapaaaa?._

Triiiing triiing

"haah...hah...hah..." keringat mengucur deras dari dahi naruto, badan yang sedikit bergetar dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal menyambut dirinya pagi ini "mimpi dia lagi".

Jam beker berwarna orange itu telah menunjukkan jam 05.30, dengan bergegas naruto menuju kamar mandi dan mencoba untuk melupakan mimpi tentang sasuke yang telah mengganggu tidurnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur apartementnya dan langsung membuka kulkas, diraihnya sekotak jus jeruk dan menegaknya tanpa menggunakan gelas.

"malam ini menginap di rumah sasuke ah" bisik naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari apartementnya menuju sekolah.

(n .n)'

(u .u)"

"jadi anak-anak, negara kita telah menjajah indonesia selama..." ocehan sang guru sejarah sama sekali tidak nyangkut dikepala naruto.

Iris birunya terus saja memandangi cincin yang ada di jari tengahnya. Naruto tau, bahwa sasukenya tidak akan kembali padanya. Bibirnya mulai membuat sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat terbebani.

Mata biru itu kembali memandang keluar jendela seolah-olah ada kebahagiaan diluar jendela itu. Namun, naruto tak menyadari sepasang mata yang beririskan hijau melihat dirinya dengan miris.

Jam istirahat merupakan jam yang paling ribut menurut naruto, ia benci berada dikelas saat istirahat karena tak ada ketenangan yang tersisa dikelas itu. Kakinya terus saja melangkah dengan ringan ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa merasakan kesunyian yang seutuhnya, atap.

Cklek

"hmm, sejuknya" gumam naruto sambil menikmati angin sepoi yang telah membelai rambut naruto dengan lembut "sasuke".

Dia berjalan menuju pagar yang membatasi atap itu, dipandanginya langit yang menyelimuti dirinya. Lagi-lagi yang timbul adalah tatapan pedih yang mengiris hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"naruto" suara seseorang membuat naruto harus menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ah, gaara rupanya" naruto mengeluarkan senyum 5 jarinya dihadapan gaara sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang memang tidak gatal "ada apa?"

Gaara terus saja mendekati naruto, dan tanpa naruto menduga kalau sahabatnya telah memeluknya dengan erat.

"menangislah naruto, tak apa kalau kau cengeng, tak apa kalau kau bertingkah lemah saat ini, tak apa bila kau meruntuhkan semua pertahanan yang telah kau bangun selama ini" gaara terus memeluk naruto, mencoba untuk menyakinkan sang sahabat untuk menangis dibahunya "percaya padaku naruto"

Melihat sahabatnya menjadi cerewet membuat naruto sedikit tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu sifat gaara yang tidak bisa melihatnya menangis.

"gaara" naruto menundukkan kepalanya dibahu gaara "maaf, aku tak bisa".

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada naruto, dilihatnya naruto yang tengah tertunduk dengan tatapan sedih.

"bukan aku tak mau, tapi air mataku tak mau keluar. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis jika menyangkut sasuke" naruto terus menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan lantai lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan wajah serius gaara saat ini.

"naruto.." gaara sudah tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya menghadapi sahabatnya ini.

(n .n)'

(u .u)"

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

"sore bibi" salam naruto kepada seorang bibi yang dia ketahui sebagai ibunya sasuke.

"eeh, naruto. Masuk lah" ujar mikoto dengan ramah pada pemuda itu "sasuke ada ditaman belakang".

"baiklah bibi, aku langsung kesana saja" ujar naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya disofa rumah itu.

"baiklah" setuju mikoto.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki naruto akhirnya membawanya ke sebuah taman yang lumayan luas dan indah. Dapat dilihat oleh iris birunya sasuke yang sedang termenung di kursi taman itu, tubuh yang mengurus, tatapan yang kosong dan juga ingatan yang kacau balau menghiasi keadaan sasuke saat ini.

"sasuke" naruto pergi mendekati sasuke yang masih menatap kosong pada bunga didepannya "sasuke ini aku naruto".

Mendengar kata naruto membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dipandanginya naruto dengan seksama lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"narutoo" sasuke berdiri dan memeluk naruto dengan erat seakan-akan naruto akan hilang jika tak dipeluknya "maaf...maafkan aku".

"iya, aku memaafkanmu" naruto membalas pelukan sasuke dan memaafkan sasuke, meskipun dirinya sendiri tak tau kenapa sasuke terus saja meminta maaf pada dirinya "ayo duduk"

Naruto menuntun sasuke untuk duduk, dituanginya teh yang sedari tadi telah ada dimeja itu.

"sasuke sudah makan?" tanya naruto dengan lembut.

"hmm..belum" jawab sasuke sambil tertawa renyah.

"sasuke mau makan?" lagi-lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

"gak, gak mau makan" sasuke kembali mendatarkan ekspresi mukanya.

"sasuke rindu sama naruto?" naruto merapikan rambut sasuke yang terlihat berantakan "naruto rindu sama sasuke"

Kali ini sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi bunga didepannya. Naruto tau, sasuke sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan normal lagi.

"sasuke mau teh?" naruto menawarkan segelas teh untuk sasuke.

"ADA APA INI!" sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong tangan naruto sehingga teh tersebut tumpah dan membuat naruto terkejut "KAU BUKAN NARUTO ! MANA NARUTO KU?!"

"ssaa...sasuke, ini aku naruto" naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan sasuke,namun sasuke tetap saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Melihat sasuke yang mengamuk,naruto pun mengambil keputusan untuk memanggil ibu sasuke. Kaki jenjangnya terus saja menyusuri rumah besar itu guna mencari mikoto.

"bibi" naruto sedikit berteriak saat dirinya menjumpai wanita yang dicarinya " sasuke bibi, dia mulai lagi".

"ya ampun" mikoto secara sigap berjalan menuju tempat sasuke berada dengan naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"dia tidak ingat lagi" naruto memandang sendu ke arah sasuke "bagaimana bibi?".

"kamu yang tegar ya sayang" mikoto mengelus pundak naruto untuk menenangkan kekasih anaknya itu "itu semua diluar kendali kita".

Mikoto pun berjalan mendekati sasuke yang masih terlihat gelisah dikursi taman itu. Tangan mikoto menggapai rambut raven anaknya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan sasuke.

"sasuke" tangan putih mikoto bergerak mengelus rambut raven itu " sasuke kenapa?".

"kamu ini kenapa ? lepaskan tangan mu !" sasuke mengenyahkan tangan mikoto dari rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan itu "siapa kau ? siapa kalian ini ? kenapa kalian ada dirumah ku ?!".

"sasuke, ini kaasan" mikoto memandang anaknya dengan tenang, mencoba untuk mencegah sasuke mengamuk lagi " sasuke ingat tidak dulu kita pernah pergi ketaman bermain bersama ayah dan aniki?"

"ng?" sasuke memutar iris oniksnya sambil mencoba mengingat moment itu "aahh, iya. Aku ingat".

"iyakan ? ini kaasan kan?" mikoto tersenyum melihat sasuke.

"iya, ini kaasan" sasuke mendekati mikoto dan memeluknya "sasuke minta maaf ya kaasan"

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu membuat kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur menjadi lebih hancur lagi. Hatinya sungguh berat untuk menerima semua ini, namun air matanya tak dapat bekerja sama untuk mengeluarkan beban itu dari hatinya.

"sasuke" naruto berjalan menuju dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu " kau ingat aku siapa?"

"tentu saja baka dobe, aku selalu mengingat mu" sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada mikoto dan kembali merangkul tubuh tan itu dalam pelukannya "kau itu suamiku dobe, jadi tak mungkin aku melupakanmu"

"hmm, suami ya?"naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat sasuke barusan "kapan kita nikahnya?".

"kau lupa dobe kalau kita ini sudah menikah?" sasuke menatap saphire naruto dengan intens "ha?"

"tten...tentu saja tidak, suamiku" naruto terpaksa mengikuti alur cerita sasuke jika dia tidak ingin sasuke kembali mengamuk "ayo kita masuk ke dalam, hari sudah sore dan kau belum mandi"

"iya sasuke, ibu juga ingin menyiapkan makan malam dulu ya" mikoto berjalan masuk ke rumah itu dan segera menuju kedapur.

"iya, ayo kita masuk dobe" sasuke menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua rumah itu "temani aku mandi".

Cklek

Pintu kamar sasuke pun terbuka, menguarkan bau yang sudah lama dirindukan oleh naruto. Diperhatikan olehnya sekeliling kamar itu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali yang dilihatnya.

Tatapannya mengarah ke sasuke yang terus saja melihat keluar jendela. Dikuncinya kamar itu dan berjalan mendekati kasur

"teme, sini biarku buka bajumu" naruto memberikan sasuke isyarat untuk duduk di atas kasur "ayo".

Sasuke mendekati naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi. Memang, sasuke orang yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya, namun wajah tanpa ekpresi yang selama 2 bulan ini membuat naruto merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Naruto membuka kaos yang melekat di tubuh sasuke, lalu tangannya beralih ke kancing celana jeans yang digunakan sasuke. Kini tubuh sasuke hanya terbalut sebuah boxer.

Cklek

Naruto membukakan pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan air shower itu.

"ayo cepat mandi" naruto memandangi sasuke yang masih duduk di atas kasur "cepat temee".

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan kosongnya ke naruto dan berjalan masuk kekamar mandi kemudian menutupnya.

"hmm" naruto menghela nafasnya melihat sasuke saat ini.

Tangan tan itu membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya dan mencampakkan baju itu ke atas meja belajar sasuke. Dihampirinya sebuah lemari besar dan mengambil sebuah kaos sasuke yang muat dibadannya.

"dobe" panggil sasuke dari kamar mandi.

"iya teme, sudah siap mandinya?" naruto mengambil sebuah handuk putih dan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi.

"dingin" ujar sasuke.

"ya sudah. Buka pintunya" naruto memegang kenop pintu itu dan dirinya sedikit terkejut melihat pintu itu tak terkunci "sasuke?"

Dapat dilihatnya saat ini sasuke tengah berjongkok dibawah air shower dengan boxer yang masih menempel dibadannya. Naruto pun menghampiri sasuke dan menarik pundak pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"sasuke,mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?" suara berat naruto jelas terdengar diantara suara-suara air shower itu.

Naruto membalikkan badan sasuke menghadap dinding, lalu dibukanya boxer sasuke yang telah basah. Handuk putih itu dililitkannya dipinggang ramping sasuke dan kembali membalikkan badan sasuke menghadap dirinya. Dipandanginya setiap inci wajah sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya, jari-jari tannya menyusuri rahang sasuke, mengelus wajah putih itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah sasuke, dan akhirnya bibir merah naruto beradu dengan bibir dingin sasuke. Naruto terus saja menyiumi bibir sasuke, namun sasuke hanya diam tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit pun.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher sasuke dan terus saja berusaha membuat sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya. Akhirnya usaha naruto tak sia-sia, sedikit demi sedikit sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya membalas ciuman dari naruto. Kebutuhan oksigen yang mutlak membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"ayo kita pakai baju" naruto menarik tangan sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju lemari "pakai piyama saja"

Sebuah piyama berwarna hitam telah membungkus tubuh sasuke, sekarang naruto sudah sedikit tenang melihat sasuke sudah tidak kelihatan lusuh dan kacau lagi. Ditinggalnya sasuke yang sedang menonton tv sementara dirinya bergelut dengan air shower dikamar mandi.

Tok tok

"iya kaasan" jawab sasuke dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke tv.

"makan malamnya kaasan letak didepan pintu ya" suara mikoto dari luar kamar itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan sasuke.

"iya" jawab si pemuda raven itu.

Cklek

Naruto dengan badan yang terlilit handuk keluar dari kamar mandi, dicarinya piyama miliknya yang masih tertinggal dilemari sasuke saat dia sering menginap dikamar sasuke.

"mana makanannya sasuke?" tanya naruto sambil memakai piyama miliknya.

"diluar" jawab sasuke singkat.

"ya ampun" naruto mempercepat gerakannya dan segera membuka pintu kamar. Diambilnya sebuah nampan yang berisi porsi makan 2 orang itu.

"ayo makan dulu" tambah naruto sambil menarik tangan sasuke.

"hn" sasuke menuruti permintaan naruto dan duduk didekat naruto.

Naruto mengambil sebuah piring dan mulai menyuapi sasuke dengan makanan yang ada dipiring itu. Ya seperti ini lah kegiatan yang naruto lakukan 2 bulan belakangan jika ia sedang menginap di rumah sasuke,ia akan mengurus sasuke. Bukan karena orang tua sasuke tidak mau mengurusnya, hanya saja dia ingin terus berada didekat sang kekasih.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau sasuke terkena gangguan mental atau lebih tepatnya GILA. Kalian mungkin juga berpikir kenapa sasuke tidak di rawat dirumah sakit jiwa kan? Mau letak dimana wajah fugaku uchiha jika semua kolega bisnisnya tahu kalau anak bungsunya sudah gila. Itu lah uchiha.

"aku sudah kenyang" sasuke memandang iris biru naruto dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"sedikit lagi sasuke, dua kali lagi" tangan tan naruto dengan cepat menangkap jari jemari sasuke dan menarik sasuke untuk kembali duduk.

"hn" sasuke yang telah ditarik naruto hanya bisa ber-hn ria.

Piring-piring kotor tertata rapi di sebuah nampan. Naruto mengambil nampan itu dan membawanya turun kedapur. Sesampai didapur, dilihatnya mikoto sedang duduk di meja makan.

"bibi, kenapa?" naruto terus berjalan dan meletakkan nampan itu di washtafel.

"tidak, hanya saja tidak ada kemajuan pada sasuke" mikoto memandang naruto dengan tatapan sedih "tapi bibi senang kau mau datang mengurusnya".

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat mikoto dan kembali melangkah ke kamar sasuke.

Cklek

Dilihatnya sasuke yang telah terdampar dikasur dengan posisi yang berantakan, naruto pun menghampiri sasuke. Diangkatnya tubuh sasuke dan meletakkannya dalam posisi yang benar, di rebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh sasuke. Naruto menarik selimut yang ada di kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sampai batas dada.

"oyasumi sasuke" naruto mengapitkan tangannya dipinggang sasuke dengan erat

"eengghh" sasuke melenguh sambil membalas pelukan sasuke.

Itulah yang bisa dilakukan naruto untuk kekasihnya, mencoba untuk tetap setia dan mencoba untuk berada disisi sasuke setiap saat. Terus menegarkan hatinya, terus membangun harapan untuk kesembuhan sasuke, terus sabar menjalani hari dengan kekasih yang terkadang tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Terus...terus...dan terus sampai suatu saat dimana dirinya akan mencapai batasnya.

~~~~~~~~~FINISH~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~


End file.
